


Stalking Sunshine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Canon, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has a secret admirer of the dangerous kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin yawned and stretched. He shook his hand that was holding the paintbrush. He didn't know how long he had been painting, but as usual, once he gets engrossed in his work, he looses all track of time. He put the brush down and bent his back a bit to get out the kinks from being in one position too long. He looked at his work and smiled. He was doing a portrait piece that was to be part of a self-exhibition that was coming up soon. The assignment was to draw yourself and something or someone significant in your life. He had no problem there. He had sketched a portrait of himself and Brian. He was just putting on the paint and was about halfway through when his body told him it was time to quit. He sealed the paint containers and picked up his brushes to go clean them. 

He left his studio to go the water closet down the hall and rinse the brushes. The hallway was darker than usual, seems most of the bulbs had decided to go out at once. "Figures," he mumbled to himself. He past other studios along the way, no one else seemed to be working late, which made him a little jumpy usually someone was burning the midnight oil besides him. He made quick work of the clean up and rushed back to his studio. His cell phone was ringing when he got there. Just as he picked it up, it stopped. He looked at the caller Id and saw it was Brian. He started to dial his number when the phone rang again and he answered it saying, "Sorry I just missed you, I was cleaning out my brushes." "Oh you didn't miss me, I saw you." Came an unfamiliar voice over the phone. Justin pulled the phone away and looked at the caller Id, It said 'unknown caller'. "Who is this?" he asked. "You don't know me yet, but you will." The voice said, "I like your picture, you and your boyfriend look very happy…for now." 

Justin heard the disconnect and then the dial tone. "What the fuck was that all about?" He said. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang again. This time the caller Id said Brian, he still answered pensively, "Hello….." "Its about time." Came the familiar voice, "where the fuck were you?" Justin laughed nervously in the phone, "I um was just…cleaning up and missed your call." He decided against telling Brian about the call at least for the moment. "Can you come pick me up? I'm ready." "I'll be there in 10." Brian said then hung up the phone. Justin breathed a heavy sigh and finished cleaning up. He couldn't help but feel a little spooked.

He left the campus building when 10 minutes had passed and was happy to see Brian's jeep waiting at the curb for him. When he reached the jeep, it was idling but Brian wasn't behind the wheel, "Brian…" he called out and looked around. "Brian……" he called out even louder panic creeping into his voice. "BOO! Came a shout behind him.

 

Justin nearly jumped three feet in the air as he spun around to see……a grinning Brian.  
"BRIIAAANNN! What the fuck did you do that for?" he said punching him in the arm. "Ouch" Brian said rubbing his arm, "Don't be such a drama princess, what are you so jumpy about." Justin just sighed, "Nothing, it doesn't matter, I'm just tired." 

Brian pulled him into a hug, "No more late nights for you," He pulled away and looked his boy in the eyes, "I want you fresh and happy, not tired and crabby." Justin smiled up at him, "I'm almost done the project I should be finished it by tomorrow. Let's go home." 

The two men get into the jeep and headed for home. Watching from the shadows, a man smiles to himself. "soon….soon." Were all the words he uttered before slinking away into the night.

 

The next morning the men were awoken by loud hammering and banging coming from the loft below. "What's all that racket?" Justin sat up asking. Brian just groaned and put the pillow over his head. He mumbled something, Justin couldn't hear, he pulled the pillow off of the mans scowling face, "I can't hear you with a pillow over your face." "I said," the man grumbled, grabbing the pillow back from the younger man, "They are renovating the loft below us, somebody new is moving in." Brian put the pillow back over his face. Justin smiled down at him, "You so cute when your grumpy," he said snuggling up to him. 

He ran circles on the brunettes chest, lightly brushing his fingertips over the man's nipples. He sneaked a tongue out to caress the rising buds and heard the man groan beneath the pillow. He moved the covers down lower as he worked his way down his body kissing and licking in all the special places he knew so well. "Ya know", Justin said climbing aboard to straddle his lover, "We are going to have to welcome our new neighbors with the sounds that flow so freely from this loft." 

The blonde moved down his body exposing his lovers hard cock. The boy kissed and licked everywhere around it but not where Brian wanted him to. The pillow was still covering his face but Justin knew he was growing impatient. He thrust his cock upward indicating what he wanted. The boy gave in and licked the now leaking cock, sliding his tongue inside the slit tasting his lover. A louder groan escaped the mans lips as he removed the pillow to watch his young boy take him whole. God, how he loved this kid's mouth. He arched his back as he luxuriated in the feel of his tongue and lips. Justin slid his hands around to knead his ass as the man rose up. He wet one of his fingers before deftly sliding it into the pulsing hole. "uuhhgg" Brian gasped as the boy slid his fingers in and out of his ass. 

Brian let Justin run the scene for a bit before he sat and pushed the boy backwards. Brian pulled the boys legs closer to him as his head was hanging off the bed, he was greeted with a sunshine smile. He hovered over him, taking in his beauty before swooping down for a kiss, heated and powerful. Justin groaned into Brian's mouth, he loved when he kissed him this way. The sounds that poured from the two men managed to drown out the construction sounds from below. 

Brian worked his way down the blondes body pleasing the special places as Justin did to him. Ignoring the boys leaking cock he pulled his legs up again so Justin was only laying on his shoulder blades. He spread the boys legs exposing the pink puckering hole and slid his tongue in and around it. "Ahhh" Justin moaned as his lover ate his ass. The feel of Brian's tongue in his hole was making him dizzy, not to mention the fact that the man had him practically upside down. 

Brian noticed the pre-cum leaking down the boys belly and decided he had made him wait long enough. He let the boys leg go and they flopped down on the bed, "Hey", Justin said but not much else as Brian towered over him, "Hey, what?" he said licking the side of his face. "Brian.." Justin whispered impatiently. Brian sat up and reached for the condom and lube and readied his boy. Justin groaned as Brian's fingers slide the lube in his ass. Those fingers were soon replaced with his cock. Their movements gained in tempo as the heat radiated off the bed. Brian's movements were so hard that Justin soon found himself hanging off the bed again. He placed his hands on the floor to keep his head from banging. He felt Brian shudder and knew the man was coming. That is when his own load shot clear over his head. 

After Brian caught his breathe, he pulled Justin's legs again so he was back fully on the bed. Justin smiled up at him, "That was a ride." He said laughing. Brian pulled him up into a sitting position. "You forgot to wear your seatbelt." He said kissing him. They both laughed and went into the shower to get ready for the day. 

Down below, Jonsey was supervising the renovating of the new loft he had purchased. He smiled to himself as he watched the workers follow his instructions to the T. "Soon, my dearest boy, soon." He uttered looking up at the ceiling. 

The day was passing by quickly for both men. Brian had meeting after meeting and Justin went from school to the diner to back to school to finish up on the portrait project. His mind did not drift to the scary events of the night before as he set about to finish his painting. 

Brian arrived home to an empty loft throwing his keys on his desk; he made his way to the bedroom and changed into jeans and a black shirt. He walked back out to the living room to listen to his messages. He didn't notice that the closet in his bedroom was still open just a crack. 

There were three messages. One from Mikey asking about plans for the weekend, one from Lindsay wanting to know if he could watch Gus this weekend and one from Justin, "Hey, its me" came the familiar voice, "I should be done here around ten PM can you pick me up then?" Brian picked up his phone and called him. 

"Hey" he said when Justin answered. He looked at his watch, "Its six thirty , C'mon Sunshine, can't you get done before ten?" He hated him working so late. "Probably not, if I stay until ten I can finish it and be done with it." Justin replied. "Fine, I'm going to Woody's with Mikey then, if you get done sooner call me on my cell." "Okay," Justin replied. He didn't like the idea of Brian going to Woody's without him, but he didn't notice any signs of Brian tricking lately so he decided to put the thought out of his head and went back to work on his painting. 

 

The closet door, which had been open a crack before closed quietly concealing the man inside. He lifted a small hatch inside and climbed down the ladder, securing the hatch from underneath. He quietly made his way back down to his loft. Jonsey was pleased, he now had access to the loft above and to the boy he has become infatuated with. He changed his clothes and left his loft, "Time to pay you a visit…Sunshine." Just then, he heard the upstairs door open and saw the other man descending the stairs. 

 

Brian stopped as he saw the new person who had brought the loft beneath his. He nodded at the man. Jonsey said, "Well Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Jones, I just moved in." he extended his hand. Brian stopped to shake his hand, "Hey, Brian. Settling in okay?" Brian asked looking the man over as he talked. He thought he was okay looking a bit older than himself, kinda average, nothing to write home about. "Yep just fine, hope the banging didn't disturb you too much." He said with a smile. Brian smiled back and almost said, 'Yeah hope our banging didn't disturb you either' but then thought better of it, "No not at all. Well I gotta go." And off he went down the stairs. Jonsey smiled, "Off to Woody's" he said to himself, "while I am off to visit…sunshine."


	2. Stalking Sunshine

Justin finished earlier then he expected. He looked at his watch and it was only eight fifteen PM. He smiled and picked up his cell phone to call Brian to tell him the good news, when he noticed it was out of juice. "Fuck!" he said to himself. "I can't believe I didn't check this before I left." He cursed and threw the phone down on the cloth tarp surrounding his work. 

He left his studio and went to the one next to his and saw that Steve was still there working on his piece. He rapped lightly on the open door, "Hey Steve," he said. Steve looked up from his painting, "Hey Justin, I didn't even know you were still here, how's your painting going?" "Good I just finished actually." He said proudly. "That's great, I still have a few more hours of work to put in on mine." "Can I see it?" Justin asked, always curious to check out the competition. "Sure, but keep in mind its not done yet." Steve said stepping away to allow Justin access to his work. Justin walked over and looked at the unfinished project. To himself he thought, Mine's better, but he said, "It looks good, Steve." 

"Thanks" Steve said, then added, "Hey I showed you mine, now show me yours." Justin knew Steve was gay and caught the double meaning, but let it slide. "Sure, C'mon" he said. He led the way back to his studio. Steve made sure to keep a small distance between him and Justin so he could watch the sway of the boy's ass. 

Once in his studio, Steve was obviously blown away by Justin's painting. "Wow," he said, "Is that your boyfriend?" Justin smiled, "Yeah, that's Brian." "Holy Shit" he said laughing, "He is hot." Justin laughed with him; he was use to the reactions from his friends about Brian. "I know," He said. "Oh Steve, " Justin remembered why he went looking for him, "Can I borrow your phone my cell ran out." "Sure," Steve said reaching into his pocket to hand Justin his phone, his eyes not leaving the picture. Justin had to chuckled to himself, his friend was getting an erection just looking at Brian's Picture. What Justin didn't realize is it was his close proximity to the blond that was giving him the erection. 

Brian felt his phone ringing and looked at the caller Id, it wasn't Justin so he didn't bother answering it. He and Mikey were in the middle of a game of pool. 

"Shit" Justin said canceling the call. Brian wasn't answering. "What's wrong?" Steve asked. "I just tried to reach Brian, I wanted him to come pick me up, but he didn't answer." "I can drive you, I am just about done all I am going to get done for tonight." Steve held his breath hoping he would say yes. He was looking for an excuse to stay close to the boy. "Really, Wow, yeah thanks Steve, that would be great. Are you sure its no trouble?" asked Justin. Steve smiled at him, "No, No trouble at all. Let me go get cleaned up and we can head off." Steve went back to his studio and quickly cleaned up, he was trying to hide the excitement he was feeling. 

Jonsey had been listening to the exchange between the two and was not happy that this boy, this Steve, had an obvious interest in what he deemed to be his. He made up his mind to do something about that, but not yet. He went out to his car to wait, so he could follow them home. 

The two boys soon came out and got into Steve's car. "You wanna get something to eat?" Steve asked as he started the car. Even though Justin was hungry he decided it wouldn't be a good idea since he noticed that Steve still had his erection and was looking uneasily at him. "Um ya know what, How about some other time. I'm really beat and Brian will be home soon." Steve tried hard to hide his disappointment but said, "Okay sure, no problem, some other time. " He drove Justin to the loft. 

Justin got out of the car, thanked Steve, and headed on into the building. Steve watched him go in, sighing to himself. He put the car in gear and drove home, fidgeting in his seat as his hard on was not dissipating. He didn't notice the Ford Explorer following him. 

Jonsey had two choices. He knew Justin was alone, now would be a good time to go and spy on his boy. But he was unsure of what time Brian would be home and decided he needed to take care of the immediate problem of this kid, Steve. 

He followed the boy home and kept his distance until he saw the boy was unlocking the door to his apartment. He crept up behind the boy and pushed him inside his place and slammed the door. "Hey, wha the.." Steve cried out. He quickly shut up when he saw the man towering over him. "I saw you." The man said slowly approaching the boy who was sitting on the floor where he had been pushed. "I saw you with him, he's mine, you can't have him. I know you wanted him." 

He reached down, grabbed the boy's erection, and pulled him to his feet. Steve was too petrified to say a word. He ripped open the boy's pants and began to stroke his hard on. "Is this what you wanted him to do, IS IT." He said squeezing the boys cock. "Ahhh" Steve yelled. "Please,mister" Steve gasped. "Please me, is what you will do you little cock sucker." Jonsey growled. He ripped open his own pants and let out his huge cock. 

He pushed Steve back down on his knees and grabbed the back of his head and guided his mouth over his cock. Steve practically gagged on the massive member. Jonsey roughly fucked the boys face; closing his eyes, he imagined it was Justin. Oh how he longed to do this to that boy. "Soon, SOON." He kept saying, increasing his tempo until he finally released his seed down the boys throat, "Swallow it!" Steve swallowed as much as he could but some leaked out down his chin. Jonsey backhanded the boy and knocked him flat on his back. 

He stood over the boy as he zippered himself up. "Let me explain something to you boy," He sneered at him, "You are going to keep yourself away from…Justin. Your not to look at him, your not to think about him, your not to dream about him. He is mine. You keep your mouth shut too. to that boyfriend of his, he will find out when I want him too. You open your mouth about any of this, and I will hunt you down like the whore you are and slice your throat." He knelt down next to the boy, "You understand me boy?" Steve just nodded wide eyed. Jonsey chuckled, "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." He got up and left the boys apartment. Steve started to cry, not sure, if it was tears being scared or of relief that the man left without killing him. 

Once inside Justin made sure to call Brian and let him know that he was home. "How did you get home?" Brian asked. "Oh my friend Steve gave me a ride home, he has the studio next to mine. " "Is he hot?" Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes; Brian always asks that question whenever he talks about another man. "Not as hot as you" was Justin's standard reply and he meant it, no one compared to Brian. "I'm going to take a shower, so I guess I'll see you when you get home." Brian caught his breathe as he imagined the blonde waiting for him in the shower, all wet…. "Later" was all Brian said, but Justin heard the tone of his voice and knew he would be home soon. He hung up the phone and went into the shower. 

Brian turned to Mikey and grinned, "I gotta go." "Wait. C'mon Brian, do you go running every time he calls. I thought we could spend some time together." Brian put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Mikey, if you had a beautiful blonde with a bubble butt at home in your shower, what would you do?" Mikey didn't have an answer for that one. "See ya" the man said and he made his way out to the jeep and home to his boy. 

Jonsey slipped back into his loft and went up the secret passage to Brian's loft that he had built. He opened the closet a crack and heard the sound of the shower running. He didn't see the older man's jeep and assumed his boy was alone. He tip toed out of the closet and peered around the corner into the shower. There he was, looking beautiful as the water cascaded down his back and over his bubbled butt. Jonsey was instantly hard watching the boy. He licked his lips as he imagined his cock inside of him. He watched as the boy turned around and had to catch his breathe as he saw his cock all hard as his fingers stroking it under the water. Jonsey had two thoughts in mind. He could either continue to watch this way, take out his cock, and come with his boy or he could start his master plan right now and take the boy. 

His decision was made for him as he heard the loft door slide open. He didn't have time to make it back to his hideaway so he quickly scanned the loft for another spot. He hunched down and scrambled over to the other side of the shower. He was out of sight but could still see the shower. He heard the older man enter the bedroom and it was only a few moments later when he saw him enter the shower with his boy. He felt anger rise in him, he wanted to be the one in there with him. He stewed but could not take his eyes off the two lovers.

Justin watched as Brian entered the shower. He smiled at his lover, "what took you so long." He said with a mischievous grin. Brian picked up the soap and rubbed it on Justin's chest, "You try getting away from your best friend when he knows you have a hot twink waiting at home for you." "Brian, I'm not a twink." Justin said, "Did you think I meant you?" the man replied tongue in cheek. "Brian! Be careful or I won't let you fuck me." Justin came back. "Let me…Let me" Brian appeared to stumble over the words. Justin smiled up at Brian he knew he was going to get it now. Brian pushed him up against the shower and growled in his ear. "You'll LET ME any time, any where, whenever I want." He attacked the boy's neck as he ground himself up against his ass. Justin threw his head back; he loved when Brian took him this way. 

Jonsey could barely contain himself as he watched the erotic scene in the shower. Part of him wanted to rip out Brian's throat for touching what was his, but the other part was hypnotized at the movements and groans emanating from the shower. When he saw both the men climax he quickly moved over to his getaway spot and retreated into his own loft. Taking his sunshine would be for another day.


	3. Stalking Sunshine

Sated, the two men retired to bed and got some much-needed rest. Down in the loft below Jonsey was preparing for the time when the boy would be his. He had a special bedroom prepared for the boy. It was heavily padded for soundproofing. The four-poster bed had crushed black velvet sheets, he wanted his prize to be comfortable. He had soft cloth ties on each corner just in case the boy proved troublesome, which he expected at first. "You'll come around." He said fingering the ties. He had lots of other toys to play with, he knew the blonde would love each and every one of them. He has seen the insatiable appetite of the boy and couldn't wait to sample him. He rubbed his cock through his pants as he visualized the blonde in the bed. "Tomorrow, sunshine, tomorrow you will be with me and ONLY me." 

The next morning, they boys woke up late. "Shit!" Brian said jumping up looking at the clock. Justin jumped up with him, "What?" Brian glared at the young man, "You didn't set the fucking alarm clock that's what. Now I'm going to be late." "Who said it was my job to set the alarm clock?" Justin yelled back. Brian narrowed his eyes as he got out of bed. "You've set it the last three days." Justin looked up at the brunette, "So just because I set it the last three days, how does that make it my job?" Justin folded his arms across his chest. He only set the alarm those days because he had an early shift at the diner, Brian always did it before then. He refused to take the blame. "TWAT!" Brian yelled and rushed into the shower to get ready. "Asshole!" Justin yelled back and wrapped himself in the covers. What a great way to start the day. 

Brian quickly got ready. He was carrying his shoes into the living room when he stubbed his toe on Justin's book bag. "Ouch!" the man yelled hoping on one foot. "Clean up your shit before you leave." He shouted into the bedroom. "Don't be surprised if me and my shit aren't here when you get home." Brian just rolled his eyes and left for work. This was a typical Kinney /Taylor argument. Brian getting mad at Justin for one thing or another, Justin threatening to leave, same ole, same ole. One or the other would call each other during the day and apologize. Usually Justin but Brian has on occasion. He got in his jeep and took off for work, not giving the argument another thought. 

Jonsey smiled to himself as he saw Brian leave. Time for him to claim what is his.

 

Justin sighed and rolled over and was soon back asleep. The last few late nights really taking a toll on his usually high stamina. He was fast asleep when Jonsey came out from his secret passage from the closet. He looked down at the sleeping beauty. He came prepared. He tilted the bottle of Chloroform on the washcloth. He leaned over the blonde and lightly caressed his hair before placing the rag over his mouth and nose. 

Justin tried turning his head away from the putrid smell that was invading his senses. Jonsey pressed down harder and held his head still so the vapors would put him under. Justin didn't even have a chance to open his eyes before he succumbed. 

Jonsey threw back the covers and held his breathe at the boys beautiful body. Clad only in a pair of blue boxers, the boy was beautiful, his pale skin contrasting with the blue duvet. Jonsey couldn't resist the urge to reach out and caress the boys skin. He had to shake himself back to the task at hand. The passage he created was only big enough for one person to enter and exit at a time. To make it bigger would have compromised the buildings structure. He would have to carry the unconscious boy out the front door and down to his loft. 

He wasn't worried about encountering anyone along the way because it was only one loft per floor and seeing as Brian had left for work, he doubted the older man would be returning anytime soon. He went over to the alarm pad and punched in the code he had seen Brian use when he came home the other day whilst he was spying on the two men. "Damn, I'm good." He said to himself, as the lights flashed off. He slid open the door. He walked back into the bedroom and carefully lifted the sleeping boy and carried him out the door. To not arouse suspicion, he gently laid Justin on the floor and went back in to retrieve the artist's book bag and reset the alarm before sliding the door closed. 

"Perfect." He said and slung the bag over his shoulder before stooping to pick up the blonde. He carried him down the one flight of steps and repeated the process on his own loft door. One safely inside, he took the boy to his bedroom he had done up especially for him. He laid the boy gently on the black velvet sheets, once again praising himself for choosing that color as it contrasted nicely with the pale skin that now lay upon it. He knew the boy would be out for at least an hour so he didn't bother tethering him to the bed, instead he disrobed down to his own shorts and laid down next to the boy. 

Even though he would like the boy to be awake to experience their first of many times together, he couldn't help but explore the body next to him. He caressed the boy's chest, lightly circling the nipples. He couldn't resist leaning down licking it, coaxing it to hardened. He was amazed that even under the sedation; the boy's body had a mind of its own. He did the same with the other nipple. He then traced his hand to the waistband of the boy's boxers. Lightly sliding a finger under the elastic, preparing himself for the feast it concealed. He got up on his knees and slowly pulled them down revealing the boy's cock. He tossed the boxers off the side of the bed and licked his lips at the site in front of him. 

The boy's cock was half-erect. Jonsey grabbed it with his hand and grinned as he felt it harden even further. He stoked the beautiful member, marveling at its length and thickness on one so young. He leaned down and licked the cock with his tongue needing to taste. He moaned as he tasted the pre-cum that leaked from the boys slit. 

Justin shifted a bit and Jonsey paused to look up at the boy. He must just be reacting to my expert tongue, Jonsey thought. He took the whole shaft into his mouth, eager to see if he could make the boy cum while in his unconscious state. He sucked on the cock using his hand to follow and stroke upward while the other hand caressed the hard sack beneath.

He greedily lapped at the cum that was leaking profusely from the boy. He was soon rewarded with the full Monty as the boy exploded down his throat. He swallowed every last drop savoring the taste of the blonde. He stood up and removed his own boxers and stroked himself while looking down at the boy. "If you were awake I'd have you return the favor." He said. He could always use the smelling salts to rouse the sleeping beauty but he was getting off on the fact that the comatose boy was his to do as he pleased with no protests. 

He climbed back on the bed and straddled the boy. He picked up his limp hand and wrapped it around his cock. Keeping his hand over Justin's, He continued his stroking. He threw his head back and imagined that the boy was willingly stroking his cock. He stopped and rubbed his leaking cock over the boy's lips, so the first thing he will taste when he awakens will be his cum. He quickened his strokes as he felt the familiar stirrings. "AHHH," he shouted as he came all over the boys hand and chest. 

He leaned down and kissed the boys slack lips, then scooped up more of his cum and smeared it over Justin's lips and tongue. He climbed off the boy and brought in a fresh towel to clean the boy up; he didn't want him to wake up all sticky.


	4. Stalking Sunshine

Brian was checking the clock several times that day. He was trying to figure out where Justin would be at that time of day, to see if he would have a chance to call and apologize. That Justin would have a chance to call an apologize that is, he had no intention of doing it. "He should've set the fucking alarm." He justified to himself. 

A few hours later, he again checked the clock, still no phone call from the blonde. "Twat" he said to himself, as more time drifted by and still no phone call. It was three PM and he knew that Justin would be at the diner, so since he had not had lunch yet, "Cynthia," he said on the way out, "I'm going to lunch…" Just then, the phone at her desk rang. Brian held back. "Sure hold on" she said and handed the phone out to Brian.

He took it with a knowing grin. "I was wondering when you would get around to calling." He said into the phone. "Hey Brian, I didn't know you were waiting for me too, I would have called sooner." Came Mikey's voice over the line. Brian rolled his eyes and glared at Cynthia who was looking mighty smug. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Um, yeah Mikey, can this wait, I'm on my way out?" "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight?" Brian shook his head, he didn't remember making plans with Mikey. "Tonight?" He asked. "Yeah don't you remember two weeks ago, I told you I'd take you out to eat tonight cause it's the anniversary of when we first went to Babylon together. Then I was thinking we could hit the club like old times, just me and you." Anniversary, what the fuck, "Um yeah Mikey, we have to make it another time." 

He just wanted to get off the phone and get to the diner before Justin's shift was over. Michael was about to protest when Brian cut him off, "Look Mikey I really have to go, we'll talk about this later." He hung up without waiting for a reply. After giving Cynthia another glare he strode towards the elevator and made his way to the diner. 

 

Jonsey saw that Justin was starting to stir. He placed a blindfold over the boys eyes and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. He knew the boy would not be as accepting of his new home at least not at first. "In time," he said. As he watched the boy slowly approach consciousness, he thought back to when he first became infatuated with him. 

He had been looking at different properties in the area of Liberty Avenue. He already owned more than 20 other rental properties, but he was always on the lookout for more. He heard that the properties on and about the avenue were increasing in value. During one of his visits to the area, he happened upon the Liberty Diner and decided to grab a bite to eat. That's when he first saw him. 

He was BBB. Beautiful, Blue eyed, and Blonde. What a package. Young too, just how he liked them. He watched him energetically race around taking orders, serving his customers and then that smile. That was the clincher. That beautiful smile that lit up the entire room. He knew he had to have him. He visited the diner a few more times after that studying the boy seeing whom he interacted with. That's when he saw him. Brian. Jonsey tried to control himself when he first saw the man kiss his new attraction. The way the boy looked at this man, Jonsey knew getting to the boy would not be an easy task. That's when he began following the boy.

He tailed him to his school. He even had the powers that be over at PIFA give him a tour. He told them he was considering making a donation to the arts. They were more than happy to give him the grand tour. He spied his boy in his studio during the tour and made a mental note of it. He even followed him home to the loft. When low and behold a for sale sign in the building. Upon further investigation, a place right underneath his boy. It was too good to be true. It was fate. He paid for the loft in cash and settled the next day. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He planned out his renovations, he would have the boy. 

"Mmhmm" came the sound out of the boy's lips. Jonsey walked over with a glass of water with a straw in it. He placed the straw between the boy's lips and whispered, "Here sip this." Justin had yet to open his eyes but heard the pleasing voice and did as instructed. The water felt cool and soothing going down his throat. He had a funny taste in his mouth. "Good boy" Jonsey whispered petting the boys head. "Thank You" Justin whispered back as he tried to open his eyes. He saw nothing. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. That's when he noticed he couldn't move his hands or his legs. 

At first he thought he was paralyzed and blind. He thrashed what little he could, "What's happened to me?" He shouted desperately. "Shh" came the soothing voice placing a calming hand on his chest. "Relax, don't struggle so much, wouldn't want to bruise your beautiful skin." Justin drew an intake of breath. Something was not right here. Suddenly the voice didn't sound so soothing anymore. He body got a chill as he realized he was naked. 

Jonsey laughed as he saw the goose bumps rise on Justin's skin. He rubbed his hand on the boys arm and couldn't resist to rub it across the hard nipples now standing at attention. "Stop." Justin said trying to move away from the hand. He tried to remain calm until he got a gist of just what type of situation he was in. 

"Stop?" Jonsey asked. "Why do you want me to stop?" He kept his voice low and calm.

"Where am I?" Justin asked. The hand was back caressing his chest. "Your home." Jonsey said leaning down to kiss the boys lips. Justin tried to turn his head away but Jonsey put his hands on either side of the blonde's face and held it still. The boy pursed his lips trying to deny access to his captor. Jonsey reached down and pinched Justin's nipple, making the boy cry out. He then slipped his tongue deep inside him, chasing his tongue. Jonsey ended the kiss by licking the lips of his prey. Justin turned his head and began to sob. 

Brian walked into the diner and looked around for Justin. Not seeing him, he took a seat and waited. 'He must be in the back' he thought. He picked up a menu; he didn't want Justin to see him looking for him. Deb came walking in from the backroom, "If I see that little shit's face, I'm gonna drill him a new one." Brian cringed behind the menu; Justin must be ragging on him to Debbie. He put the menu down and decided to face the music.   
"Well look what the cat dragged in." She said to Brian, "What the hell happened to Justin?" she questioned. 

Brian got defensive, "Deb it was just an argument, stay out of it." "You two had an argument? Is that why he is not here?" she raised her voice at him.   
Brian gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean he's not here? Weren't you just talking to him in the back?" Debbie looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you think I would look this frazzled if he was here?" Brian was confused now, Justin was never that pissed off where he couldn't go to work. Brian whipped out his cell and dialed Justin's number. "Already tried that." Debbie said, "He doesn't answer." Brian tried anyway. She was right it just rang and rang. "What the fuck?" he said aloud. "That's what I'd like to know." Debbie said. "It must have been some hell of an argument, Whatcha do this time?" 

Brian wasn't about to get into details with her. "It was stupid." "He obviously didn't think so. But when you do see the little shit, tell him he has to work a double shift to make up for it." She said before she stomped away to take care of the clambering crowd. "Fuck." Brian said and got up to leave. He dialed the loft and got the answering machine. He decided to head over there anyway in case he was there but not picking up. He didn't leave a message. 

 

The Zapper

 

Jonsey reached over and brushed away Justin's tears with his thumb. He put it in his mouth tasting the saltiness of his tears. "Mmm" he purred, "even your tears taste good, almost as good as your cum." Jonsey leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "You came in my mouth while you were sleeping." 

Justin shuddered as he thought about what the man had done to him while he was unconscious. "Why?" Justin choked out, "why are you doing this to me?" Jonsey smiled down at the boy. "Why? Because, you belong to me now. I've been watching you." He reached down and began to stroke the boys cock as he talked. "I've been watching you at work, at the diner. I've been watching you at school at the Institute, I've even been watching you in your loft, with…what's his name." "Brian" Justin whispered. Jonsey chuckled, "Yeah, that's it…Brian." His grin got wider as the boys cock hardened under his ministrations. "But, that's neither here nor there. Your with me now, and oh the fun we shall have." 

Jonsey stood and removed his own shorts he had been wearing. He knelt in between the boy's legs and leaned his body forward so their cocks were touching. "No, Please." Justin pleaded. Justin's cries just made Jonsey press down even harder as he started to move up and down creating a heated friction between them. 

Justin thrashed his head from side to side; it was the only part of his body that wasn't tied down. Jonsey groaned as the pre-cum leaked freely from both cocks. Jonsey wanted more than just a dry fuck. He reached back and untied one of Justin's legs. Once that leg was freed, the boy began to kick wildly with it. Jonsey reached over the side of the bed and picked up his zapper. He had a feeling it would come in handy. 

He depressed the dual button and touched it to the boy's hip sending a jolt of electricity through the young mans body. Justin was too stunned from the shock to make a sound or even move. Jonsey smiled, "That's better . Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Makes no difference to me." He pressed the buttons again and held the zapper near the boys ear so he could hear the electricity. "Anymore fighting on your part and I'll shove this zapper up your hot little ass, and then I'll still fuck you afterwards." 

Justin knew he was trapped. He was fucked, literally. He began to sob again as Jonsey untied his other leg. Justin decided to zone out, to go to that place he went to when things got too much to handle. He hadn't had to go there in a while, not since he had been back with Brian. He retreated inside of himself to escape the madness that was happening to him.

Jonsey was pleased that the boy was no longer fighting him. He bent the boys legs so he could get a better view of his hot little hole. He licked his own fingers and pushed them inside of the boy groaning at the tightness that greeted him. He moved them in and out preparing him. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock in the puckering hole. As he slowly slid into him, he moved the zapper closer to him, just in case the boy decided to start fighting him again. He looked up at his face, still blindfolded. The boy's face wore no expression as he pushed deeper into him. Jonsey's face on the other hand was showing extreme pleasure as he began moving in and out of the blonde. This is what he dreamed of for weeks. He finally was getting his boy. As he increased his tempo, he grabbed the boys cock and stroked it in time. Jonsey felt the boys cock tighten and knew he was ready to come, that was all it took for him, he came with the blonde, shaking with orgasmic pleasure as he filled the boy's hole and watched the pearliness, explode onto his chest. Justin laid perfectly still, zoned into another place.

Brian pulled up in front of the loft and raced upstairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He slid open the door and disabled the alarm. "Justin!" He called out. Silence echoed back. He checked the bedroom and bathroom but he was not there. "Shit" he cursed. He checked the messages on the phone. Nothing. 

He picked up the phone and dialed Justin's cell phone again. He heard a ringing that matched. Sitting on the desk was Justin's phone. It was still in the charger, still turned on. "No wonder he didn't answer. Fucking twat forgot his phone" Part of Brian was relieved that Justin had just forgotten it. He didn't want to think he purposely wasn't taking his calls. 

Brian looked around the loft. Everything seemed in its place. He checked the closet, his clothes were still there. He checked the bathroom, his deodorant and toothbrush were still there. Brian felt a little relieved that his stuff was… still there. That's when he noticed the book bag was gone. "OK." Brian thought to himself. 'He must have went to the studio and lost track of time.' Brian decided he would go to the studio and pick his boy up and, he even thought maybe he would be the one to apologize this time. "Fucker" he said to himself as he thought about Justin planning all this to get him worried. 

He exited the loft, took the stairs, and again ran into his new 'neighbor'. "Well hello again, Brian, Right?" Jonsey pretended he had forgotten the mans name. "Ah Yeah." Brian said not stopping to chat. Jonsey watched the man race out of the building and take off for places unknown. He grinned, "If you only knew…If you only knew." Jonsey then continued on his way. He was out to get a pizza, he needed to make sure his boy ate, he needs to keep up his strength, he thought.


	5. Stalking Sunshine

Justin slowly brought himself back to reality. Everything was quiet. He listened carefully trying to pick up any sounds in the room. Nothing. He tugged at his wrists still bound to the bed. He moved his head on the bed trying to dislodge the blindfold still around his eyes. He was able to scoot himself up just enough for one thumb to get beneath the blindfold and inch it up over one eye. He peered around a darkened room. No visible windows and what looked to be heavy padding on the walls. Justin let his head drop in frustration. 

One leg had been freed from its imprisonment but that did him no good. He tried wiggling his wrist out of the bindings and almost gave up when he felt one slide a bit. He increased his efforts and was finally rewarded as it painfully slipped free. He quickly reached over and untied the other wrist. He was moving at a frantic pace now, he didn't know how much time he would have before the man came back. He untied his leg and hopped out of bed with renewed energy. He looked around for his clothes and found his blue boxers folded neatly on the chair. It was better than nothing. He quickly put them on. He walked quietly over to the door. He tuned the knob, it was locked. "Fuck!" his curse barely above a whisper. He looked around the room trying to figure out a way out of his predicament. 

Jonsey whistled as he got the pizza and headed back to his place, where his boy was waiting for him. 

Brian arrived at PIFA and walked into the building that he knew housed Justin's studio. The place was quiet as the school day was winding down. He went into the studio that Justin usually works in. It was empty. Brian was beside himself. "Where the fuck are you?" He looked over at the easel. There was a cover over the picture, hiding it from view. Brian lifted up the covering and looked at the picture. It was beautiful. Brian traced the outline of the boys face in the picture. It was drawn with love. "Justin..." Brian whispered. He shook his head and put back the covering carefully. He walked out into the hallway when he heard a crash coming from the studio next to Justin's, followed by "SHIT!" 

Brian peeked in. He saw a young man frantically trying to stop paint from spreading on the floor. "Need some help?" Brian asked, not sure why. The kid nearly jumped ten feet in the air and landed on his ass. Seeing whom it was he said, "Geez, you scared me." The boy said. 

Brian just cocked his eyebrow at the boy, then he decided to try and ask this kid about Justin, maybe he had seen him today. "Say… You know Justin Taylor right? He works in the studio next door." The boy looked at him, "Your Brian." Brian smiled at him, "Good guess, and you are…?" The boy got up from the floor, "Um Steve." "Well, UM Steve, have you seen Justin today?" "Justin? No, no I haven't seen him." Steve hid his eyes from Brian and he immediately got suspicious. 

"Look," Brian said coming closer to the boy. "I just need to talk to him, we had a misunderstanding." Brian thought the boy was nervous because Justin had told him everything. Steve refused to meet his eyes. "Look I said I didn't know anything so leave me the fuck alone." 

Steve was shaking now. What the fuck..Brian thought, "Steve, I know Justin probably told you not to say anything to me, but I need to find him, to make things right." Steve finally looked up at Brian, a panicked look on his face "You mean he is missing?" Brian looked hard at Steve convinced the young man knew more than he was letting on. Steve started to stammer…"Look I don't want any trouble okay, I said I would keep my mouth shut, I mean the guy is a fucking lunatic, he.. he.. he…" Steve trailed off, his fear encompassing his whole body. 

Brian walked over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders, "what the fuck are you talking about? What man? What does this have to do with Justin?" Brian felt his own panic begin to arise. "I…I…I can't say anything. He said he w-would come back and…" Brian shook the boy out of frustration. "What did this guy say? What did he want?" "Justin. He w-wants Justin." 

Justin heard movement just outside the locked door. He was out of time. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. He picked up the zapper that the man had used on him before and looked around for a place to hide. He looked under the bed, saw a metal contraption of some kind, and shuddered to think what the man had planned. He turned around and found a closet. He slipped inside just in time. The bedroom door was opening. 

"I've got some nourishment for you but…"Jonsey trailed off when he saw the empty bed. "Well well well" he said laughing, "You have went and pulled a Houdini on me." Jonsey wasn't worried, he knew the boy had to be hiding someplace. There was no way out. 

Justin held his breathe. It was then he noticed what appeared to be a cut out in the ceiling. He looked around some more and saw a stepladder tucked away in the back of the closet. It was his only hope. He heard the man calling out to him. "OH sunshine, come out come out wherever you are." He quickly used the stepladder and tried to quietly move the panel. It made a scrapping sound as he did. 

Jonsey turned around towards the closet eyes flaring. He knew the boy had found the access panel to the loft. He threw open the closet door and reached for the legs that were trying desperately to get out of grasping distance. Justin had almost hoisted himself up onto the next level and had reached for the other panel above, which he managed to dislodge slightly before being pulled back down into the room. His back scraped on the way down and he was soon face to face with his kidnapper. 

The attacker had him by the shoulders now, Justin reacted instinctively and shoved the zapper that was still in his hand, into the mans stomach. Jonsey jerked back in surprise as the shock momentarily had him release his hold on the boy. Justin knew he wouldn't be able to make it up the access panel in time so he took off for the bedroom door. When he got to it and pulled, it was locked. "Fuck!" he shouted in frustration. The man must have locked it again once he entered. 

Jonsey recovered from the shock and stalked towards the boy. Justin held the zapper out in front of himself trying to ward off the man. It looked like a standoff at high noon as the two men eyed each other. 

Jonsey let a grin slide across his face. "I gotta give you credit, boy, you got spunk." 

"Keep the fuck away from me." Justin spat venomously. "Now c'mon sweet cheeks, you know there is no way out of here. I have the key and I have no intention of setting you free, so why not make this easy on yourself and put down my toy and we can get back to the business at hand." 

"NO" Justin shouted and charged at the man. Jonsey had anticipated Justin's move and grabbed the wrist that had the zapper. The two men struggled for control. The man was obviously skilled in self-defense as he kept the zapper away from his own body and slowly turned it towards Justin. Justin was so busy concentrating on keeping it away from his body that he was unprepared for his legs being kicked out from under him as he crashed down hard on his back on the floor. 

 

With the wind knocked out of him, Jonsey was able to wrestle away the zapper from the boy and jam it into his side. His body jumped as the electrical shock passed through him. Jonsey finally released it when he was sure he had disabled the boy for a few minutes. 

 

Justin lay prone on the floor, unable to move, as his body readjusted itself after the electricity jolt. He was breathing heavily. Jonsey took this time to go over to bed and pull out the metal contraption that Justin had seen earlier. He had it set up in minutes. "I knew this would come in handy someday." Jonsey said aloud. He walked over to Justin and picked the boy up off the floor and carried him over to the rack and began securing in his hands and feet. He also secured the boys waist and neck. Jonsey grinned at the boy, "You look good in my fantasy rack." Justin let a tear leak down onto his cheek. He was trapped. 

Brian didn't know what to do next. He had gotten all the info he could out of the scared boy. Obviously whoever this fuck was, he put a fear of retribution in to the kid. Brian didn't call the cops, he knew they wouldn't believe him or the boy, nor would they gave a rats ass about some 'fag'. The kid said the last time he saw Justin he had dropped him off at the loft. Brian decided to head back there since that was were the boy was last seen by him and Steve. Maybe he missed something, a clue or anything that would tell him what happened to his boy. 

 

Jonsey decided to let Justin stew a bit in his lovely little rack. He ate the pizza in front of the boy watching him, taunting him. "Mmmm, this is good pizza. See what you are missing. If you had been a good boy, I would have let you have some." Justin couldn't turn his head away from the man since it was locked in place. He closed his eyes instead. Jonsey was in his face in an instant. "Open your eyes boy. I want you to see what is coming." Justin reluctantly opened his eyes and regretted it when he saw the pinwheel in his hand. The sharp points shined in the light of the room. Jonsey slowly rolled the pinwheel down his arm. Justin felt the prickly sensation, it was not altogether unpleasant but Justin knew that could change at any moment. The man rolled it across his chest circling the nipples. He then continued it on his journey down his torso and legs. The man spent extra time on his inner thighs and got the response he was looking for. 

Justin had tried to keep his mind off the sensations by thinking about Brian , wrong choice. His cock started to harden. 

Jonsey chuckled as he saw the boys underwear bulge forward. "I knew you would like this." He ran the pinwheel up the boys clothed cock. Justin bit his tongue to hold in the groan trying to escape, he didn't want to give into the pleasures of this maniac. 

Jonsey stood and looked at the boy. "You're beautiful. I want to hear you moan like you do when you're with that asshole." He pressed the pinwheel into his shoulder, letting the boy feel the pain that could be inflicted. A small trickle of blood ran down his arm. "Please.." Justin whimpered. Jonsey ran the pinwheel over Justin's face and lips. "Wouldn't want to mark up something so pretty." He stuck his tongue out and licked the boys lips, feeling them quiver as he did so. 

He stepped back and took off his shirt and pants, his eyes never leaving the boys. He then stripped off his underwear, his huge cock standing at attention. Justin closed his eyes, "Please, don't. Why are you doing this to me?" Jonsey licked his face as he rubbed himself against him. "Why? Sweet cheeks. You want to know why?" He grabbed Justin's cock. "Cause you are mine now." He pulled down the boys underpants and stroked his cock. "I knew you would belong to me the moment I first saw you in that diner. Shaking that ass of yours. I followed you." He said licking his face. "I followed you and watched you, I even sneaked into your loft and watched you with….him" He squeezed Justin's cock. "AHHH" the boy yelled out. 

Jonsey dove his tongue into the boy's open mouth, tasting him. Justin couldn't move his head, couldn't turn away from the invasion. Jonsey reached around and unlocked the rack. Justin felt himself falling backwards and turning upside down. The man smiled at the site in front of him. The boys ass was exposed for his viewing pleasure. Jonsey locked the rack back in place. He tore the boys underpants off of him. 

Justin felt the blood rushing to his head. 

Jonsey was salivating at the delectable morsel in front of him. He leaned down and ran his tongue on the outside of the boys anus before dipping in for a taste. Justin was dizzy, partly from being upside down and partly from the sensations of the mans tongue in his ass. Jonsey rimmed the boy enjoying the taste of him. His cock was begging for more. Jonsey unlocked the rack again and positioned it so Justin was now facing down in mid air. Jonsey approached the boy and rubbed his cock over his lips. "Open up pretty boy and take a lick." Justin refused to open. Jonsey pulled the boys hair almost ripping it from the scalp. "I said open up!" Justin yelled out at the pain and Jonsey shoved his cock in his mouth. Holding onto the side of the rack, the man fucked the sweet lips. Justin was trying hard not to gag on the mans size and from the position he was in. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. 

Jonsey soon had enough of the boys mouth and wanted that beautiful ass. Again he unlocked the rack and positioned him on a slant so his head was angled down but his ass was at the perfect level for penetration. Justin's ass was still damp from the rimming the man had given him and his cock from the boys sweet mouth, so Jonsey just slid right in. "UGHH" Justin groaned as he felt the mans cock push into him. "That's right boy, moan all you want. No one can hear you, except me." He slammed into the boy. 

 

Brian arrived back at the loft. He took a careful look around, checking for anything that might tell him if Justin left willingly. If this man has Justin, Brian thought, He could have taken him anytime. He couldn't have gotten him at the loft. It was secure and the alarm had been set. Moreover, the fact that his book bag was gone meant he was leaving the loft. Brian went over to the closet to see if Justin had taken anything else like a suitcase or some of his clothes. His foot kicked something on the floor. "What the fuck?" Brian said kneeling down to look. Part of his floor was misaligned. Brian gasped when he pulled up a whole square panel of the wood. He looked into the hole that it was covering. He could see straight down to the other loft closet. That is when he heard a sound, "UGHH".


	6. Stalking Sunshine

Brian recognized that sound. It was Justin. "Son of a bitch" Brian said, through gritted teeth. He slid his legs down through the opening and silently dropped into the loft below.

He heard Justin's cries. It took all his resolve to not charge right in the room and save his boy, but he didn't know anything about the situation. What if the guy had a gun, he wouldn't do Justin any good if he got hurt. He cracked the door open a hair and peered out. He had to swallow the growl that was beginning to form as he took in the sight before him. 

That guy, that asshole, had Justin strapped to this rack and was fucking him. Justin's face was towards the closet and he could see the anguish on his face. He wanted to kill the motherfucker when he saw what he was doing to his boy. 

Jonsey was fucking Justin hard and furiously. He reached under and started to jerk the boy's cock as hard and as fast as he was moving. "Please NO!" Justin was crying out, this just spurred Jonsey on even more; he wanted to hear the boy yell. He started smacking Justin's ass with his free hand and grunted with pleasure every time the boy cried out in pain. 

Brian couldn't wait anymore. He charged out of the closet and tackled Jonsey knocking him back from Justin. The two men landed in a heap on the ground. Jonsey took a few seconds longer to recover than Brian did as he was totally caught off guard by the attack. Brian used those few seconds to run over to Justin, turned him upright again, and tried to unlock him from the rack.

Justin looked at Brian with tears running down his face. He didn't know how Brian had found him, but he was so glad to see him. Brian had time to unlock one wrist before Jonsey was ready for round two. The man rushed Brian, zapper in hand. Brian was not prepared for the powerfulness of the zapper. The man jabbed it into Brian's stomach knocking him backwards. 

"BRIAN!" Justin shouted as he saw his lover go down. Brian lay on his back unable to move much. Jonsey came and stood over him. "When are you going to learn it's not polite to barge in uninvited?" Brian's hazel eyes glared at the man. Through broken words Brian managed to say, "When…are..you going…to learn…its not polite to take someone…against their will?" Jonsey laughed at him. "I take what is mine and Sunshine is mine." Jonsey turned back to Justin.

The boy had managed to undo the other wrist, his head, and his waist while the man was preoccupied with Brian. He quickly put his hands back up trying to make it seem that they were still secure. Jonsey put his hand on the side of Justin's face, caressing it. "You're mine aren't you baby?" Justin's rage over everything that he had been put through came boiling to the surface. He grabbed at the man's hand holding the zapper and another struggle ensued for the weapon. During the battle, the rack became unlocked and Justin felt himself tipping backwards. He made a grab for Jonsey and the weight of the two men made the rack tip backwards and crash to the floor. Justin was knocked unconscious as his head hit the floor. Jonsey recovered quickly and was about to zap the boy when he saw that the fall had taken care of it for him. 

Brian struggled to his feet after the rack fell and advanced towards the two men. Jonsey stood facing a swaying Brian. Brian struggled to maintain his balance as the effects of the zapper started to wear off. 

"See what you did?" Jonsey said to Brian. "Blondie here is down for the count thanks to you." "Fucker." Brian shouted. He started to walk towards Justin when Jonsey shook the zapper at him. "Ah ah ah. On the bed Kinney." "He's hurt," Brian said, "You can't just leave him there." "Oh I have no intention of leaving him like that and if you want me to get him help, get your ass on the bed." Brian just narrowed his eyes at the man but made no move. 

Jonsey smiled at Brian, enjoying the challenge. He knelt down next to Justin and put the zapper over his chest. "NO!" Brian shouted. "I wonder what would happen if I used this while he was unconscious." Jonsey said teasingly, "I figure he'll wake up screaming, which could be interesting or…" He looked at Brian, "He won't ever wake up. Oh the possibilities." He said with a toothy grin. "Get on the bed Kinney, I won't say it again." He lowered the zapper to the boy's chest. "Okay, okay! Brian shouted. He did as he was told and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Jonsey stood watching, "take off your clothes first." Brian was about to argue when he heard Justin groan. Both men turned to look at the boy. 

Justin brought his hand up to his head, it hurt so much. "Arghh" he groaned. He took heavy breaths as he willed his eyes to open. When he succeeded, he regretted it, as he preferred the darkness to the light that just made his head hurt worse. He heard voices, he called out, "Brian… it hurts." Brian felt his heart ache. He wanted to go and comfort him, but one look from Jonsey kept him in his place. Jonsey bent down and petted the boy's head. "Shhh baby, its gonna be okay. I'll take care of you." Justin reached for the hand caressing him. "My head" he said, grasping the hand. "I know, you have to lay still, Jonsey will take care of you." 

While Jonsey was preoccupied with Justin, Brian got the stepladder he had seen in the closet and sneaked up behind Jonsey. Raising it above his head, he brought it down hard on Jonsey's head. The man never knew what hit him. He crumpled in a heap beside the boy. 

Brian quickly released Justin's limbs that were still trapped in the rack and gently picked up the boy, cradling him in his arms. "Brian……" Justin whispered and he felt the warmth of the man's body. "We gotta get out of here, can you stand?" "I'll try" Justin answered. Brian carefully put him down on his feet, but did not let go. Justin felt his legs give way and was pulled upright by his lover. "Whoa, Okay let's sit you down for a minute." Brian helped him over to the bed and made sure he was balanced on it. He stepped over Jonsey's body and tried the door, finding it locked. "He…he has a key somewhere." Justin hoarsely called out to Brian. 

Brian looked at Jonsey on the floor, "well it's not on him because the bastard is naked." He began to look around the room for possible hiding places. Justin began to shiver on the bed. "Brian, I'm cold," Brian went over to him and pulled the cover and wrapped it around the boy. "I'm gonna get us out of here." He said kissing him on the head. Justin managed a weak smile. 

Brian looked around the room and saw Jonsey's clothes on the floor. He went over to them and rifled through his pants and WAL-LA "Found it" he shouted as he held the key up for Justin to see. Justin was too tired to be happy all he wanted to do was sleep. He started to curl up on the bed. Brian rushed over to him, "No No, baby, we gotta get out of here." He gently helped Justin stand up."Brian I am so tired, can't I just.." Brian started walking the boy towards the door."You can rest when we get outta here I promise." He guided Justin to the door helping him step over the still form of Jonsey. Brian used the key and unlocked the door. They were finally free.

Brian took Justin back up to the loft, the boy was rapidly losing consciousness. He laid him down gently on the bed and covered him, "Sleep, baby, your home." He kissed his shoulder as the boy curled up and was fast asleep. 

Brian walked over to the hole in the floor and listened. He heard the sounds of silence. He found an old lock box in the corner and after replacing the cut out piece of floor, he placed the heavy box on top of it. He would hear anything if the man awoke and tried to gain entrance through the same hole. 

He walked out of the bedroom phone in hand. He wasn't sure who he was gonna call. He knew the police would not be of much help but he had to do something, tell someone. He dialed Deb's number.

About thirty minutes later Debbie and Detective Horvath arrived at the loft. Brian had not told them too much on the phone, just that Justin had been found and needed their help. Brian shushed them as they began firing questions at him the moment the loft door opened. They all peeked in at the boy sleeping soundly in the bed. Debbie put a hand to her chest. "Is he all right?" She asked with motherly concern. "I think so." Brian answered and then began to tell them the story of how he discovered where the boy was. 

When he was finished, Debbie has tears in her eyes, "Oh my poor sunshine." The detective walked over to the closet and gestured to Brian who nodded. 

The detective moved the lock box off the loose floor and opened the hole. He looked down and drew out his gun before slipping his feet inside the hole intending to jump down. "Carl!" Debbie shouted. Justin sat up in the bed at the shout, "Brian!" Brian rushed over to the boy and held him. "Shh its OK, Debbie and the detective are here." He glared at Deb for waking him up. "Well he shouldn't be sleeping with a head injury anyway." She fired back. Justin was shaking in Brian's arms. "I'm just going to go down and have a look, I want to make sure this Fucker doesn't get away." Carl said before sliding down through the hole. 

The detective was gone for about ten minutes and the gang was starting to worry. Debbie gave a scared look to Brian. Suddenly there was knock at the door. Brian was going to go answer it when Justin gripped onto him tighter not letting go. Debbie walked over to the door, "who is it?" she asked. "Debbie it's me open up." Came the detective's voice. Debbie threw open the door and wrapped the cop in a hug. "What took you so long what happened down there?" 

Carl walked Debbie back into the bedroom before he began to speak. "I searched the whole place and it was exactly as you described except for one thing." "What's that?" Brian asked. "He's gone." Carl said. "NO" Justin cried hiding his face in Brian's chest.   
"Look Brian…" the detective said, "I gotta report this, this guy has to be found." Brian looked down at Justin and shook his head, "He can't go through that. Can you just report the break in and the damage done to the loft, I don't…I don't… want Justin brought into this." Carl understood where Brian was coming from and wouldn't push it for now. "Okay but I can't guarantee that something won't come out once we catch this guy. " The cop said. 

That's how things were left. A report was filed and a warrant was issued for Jonsey's arrest. Months went by and Justin slowly healed from the physical and emotional scars of his ordeal with Brian by his side. Jonsey was never found. Rumors were the man had fled the country as he tried to sell off his properties he owned through a third party investor. Although Brian would have liked to have seen the guy hung by his balls for what he did to Justin, he didn't want to make Justin relive the horrors of the time spent in the loft below. Life returned to normal…for the most part.


End file.
